Puppy Love
by britterbugtx
Summary: Inuyasha is turned into a dog! Now the only way to return to normal is to get Kagome to kiss him but she doesn't know about the curse. And the only one who under stands him is... Rest of summery inside. Pairings InuxKag some MirxSan


**Inuyasha has a curse placed on him. Now to reverse the curse he must get the one he loves to kiss him. But that going to be kinda hard when Kagome doesn't know Inuyasha has been cursed. Inuyasha must find some way to get that kiss and the only one who can under stand him is Kilala!**

**Flames aloud. Don't really what you put or if you review. As long as the stories are read!**

**Inuyasha and Kagome: Puppy Love**

**Chapter 1: Transformation and new discoveries **

"Ohh! What a cute puppy!" Kagome cried as she spotted a black and white dog through the bushes.

Sango saw the dog and let an aww of her own. "He's so cute! Miroku, come look!"

Miroku came over and knelt down before the dog. He gave a smile as his hand started to wander.

"Don't even think about it Miroku!" Said Sango pinching his hand.

"My dear Sango, you are yet misunderstanding me again."

"Yeah, whatever pervert!" Sango released her grip on Miroku. He just laughed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called for the half-demon she had a crush on for four years now.

The half-demon had gotten even stronger since the final battle against Naraku. The Shikon Jewel was whole and the well remained open. Kagome didn't understand how or why the well stayed open but she guessed it was because she loved Inuyasha.

Inuyasha came over and found Kagome holding the dog and licking her face. She was giggling and trying to talk as well.

"Inuyasha, can we please!" She started to give him the puppy dog eyes.

'_Uh oh. Not the eyes. Please Kagome not that face!'_ Inuyasha hated it when Kagome used the puppy dog face against him. He couldn't resist that face and she had won every round when she gave it. He wouldn't say how cute she was when she gave it also.

"Uhh…" His mouth twitched.

"Please Inuyasha. Can we keep him!" She asked still giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other and smiled. They knew Kagome would win. They knew Inuyasha couldn't say no to Kagome when she gave those eyes.

A sweat drop came down Inuyasha's head. "Uhh…um. Kagome."

"Pwease Inuwasha!"

'_That did it! She just had to throw in her baby talk too. He had lost.'_ "Fine." He sighed.

Kagome gave a squeal of delight jumping up in the air. "Arigatou Inuyasha!"

"But he's your responsibility! I'm not looking after him!" He quickly put in before Kagome came running giving him a hug. He glanced up at Sango and Miroku.

Sango had a smile plastered on her face and Miroku gave him a look saying 'you sap'.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who gave her the drink last week! Remember Miroku!" Said Inuyasha defending himself.

Miroku gave a nervous laugh as he remembered when Kagome got drunk last week.

Flashback

"_Please Miroku!" Kagome pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes to him instead of Inuyasha._

_One of Miroku's eyes twitched. "Fine, but only one drink."_

"_Arigatou!" Said Kagome holding out a cup._

_He poured the sake into her cup then into his, Sango's and Inuyasha's. Shippo didn't get any since he was still too young. So all he got were juice boxes that Kagome had gotten him._

_They were celebrating their victory against Naraku. The battle had taken days with all the demons he had sent. So they also had help from Koga and his pack. Sesshomaru and Kikyo were also there to help. Sesshomaru had noticeably been softer on Inuyasha and showed more emotion than he usually would._

_Inuyasha noticed that he was very protective against Rin, the human girl that had been traveling with him for four years. She was twelve now and she never left Sesshomaru's side. He knew he had feelings for the girl even though she was human. Inuyasha also had feelings for a human so he shouldn't start to tease his brother._

_After three weeks of healing from their injuries, Miroku had gotten a couple bottles of sake. All very strong stuff. Koga and even Sesshomaru had joined in the celebration that night. Sesshomaru now developing feelings for his younger brother._

_The stuff Miroku had gotten was too strong for Sango and Kagome. One drink and they were both drunk. Miroku didn't get drunk since he drank this stuff all the time. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga didn't for their demon blood was stronger._

_Sango took her drink. "Ohh, Miroku! Give me some more!"_

_Kagome swayed from side to side until her head landed on Inuyasha's shoulder._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha looked down at her. "Are you alright?"_

"_It seems humans can't handle a drink this strong." Said Sesshomaru._

"_Hey, I'm doing just fine!" Said Miroku._

"_That's because you drink this stuff all the time, monk." Said Inuyasha._

"_Hey if Kagome gets hurt I'll tear you to shreds mutt-face!" Said Koga even though he didn't love Kagome anymore. He and Ayame were now engaged to be married._

"_I wasn't the one who let her have the drink ya mangy wolf! Blame the pervert over there!"_

"_How dare you accuse of being a pervert." Said Miroku._

_Everyone glared at him. They all knew he was a pervert._

"_You're always womanizing. And you always stroke Sango's butt." Said Inuyasha._

_Miroku gave a nervous laugh. "Forgive me if she has a nice rear."_

"_Can you guys talk about something else? You do know there are two children here and we don't need to hear these things." Said Shippo climbing on Inuyasha's shoulder._

"_Don't look at me, runt. There's only one person you should be looking at." Said Inuyasha grabbing Shippo and putting him down._

_Shippo went back over to Rin and they started coloring again._

"_Ohh, Inuyasha." Kagome started snuggling into his side._

"_Ka-Kagome?" A blush started to form on Inuyasha's face._

"_Ohh, Inuyasha. Your so warm." She started giggling._

"_Wha?!" Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Kagome was hugging him and everybody else was staring at him. "Kagome? Are you alright?"_

"_Inuyasha." She stared up at him with drunk eyes._

"_Kagome? Your drunk. C'mon lets get you to bed." Said Inuyasha picking her up bridal style._

"_But I don't want to." Said Kagome now pouting._

"_You need sleep Kagome."_

"_Fine. But as long as you snuggle with me." She said putting her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugging him._

_Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru started snickering._

"_Shut it! All of you!" Inuyasha growled hearing the snickers._

"_But Inuyasha. Don't you want to sleep with Kagome? You do love her don't you?" Said Miroku._

"_What!?" Inuyasha growled at the monk._

"_Haven't you wondered what Kagome looks like? I mean under all those layers?" Asked Miroku._

"_Huh? Of course not! How could you say something like that!" Inuyasha started to go though the bushes and laid Kagome down on her sleeping bag. She had already fallen asleep._

_Inuyasha watched her chest go up and down as her breathing became easier. She was always peaceful when she slept. She started to mumble something. Inuyasha's keen hearing picked it up._

"_Inu…Inuyasha." She mumbled._

"_She's dreaming about me?" He wondered._

"_Please. Don't go."_

"_Kagome. I would never leave you." He whispered._

"_Kikyo. You love…Kikyo."_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Why…why don't you…"_

"_Why what Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha pursuing her to tell him._

"_Why don't you…love…love me?" She asked in her sleep._

"_Huh?" This caught him by surprise. "But, Kagome, I do love you. I just don't know how to tell you." Inuyasha just stared at her as she went silent._

_He was unaware that Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru were watching the whole conversation._

End flashback

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed and hugged the dog closer.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh, just wait till mom sees you."

"You mean your not going to keep him in the feudal era?" Asked Sango.

"Well, we're always busy wandering around and a demon could hurt the poor little thing." Said Kagome. "So once we reach the village I'll take him to my time and mom and Sota can take care of him. Besides, Sota always wanted a dog since I have a cat."

Everyone nodded.

00000

"There's the well, Kohashi." Said Kagome talking to the dog.

Inuyasha followed behind them. Kagome had asked him to come along.

"Un oh." Said Kagome stopping abruptly so that the half-demon bumped into her.

"Thanks for nothin'! What's wrong now?" Said Inuyasha.

Kagome turned to him. "I forgot my backpack in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha could you take Kohashi to the well and wait for me there? Thanks." She put the dog in Inuyasha's arms and ran off without waiting for him to answer.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled but gave up. He looked at the dog in his arms. "Keh. Stupid mutt."

He put the dog down and walked for the well with the dog following him. He sat on the edge on the well. The dog looked up at Inuyasha then jumped into his lap.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? I didn't say you could sit on me!" Said Inuyasha putting the dog down on the ground.

The dog cocked it's head. Inuyasha wasn't impressed.

"Stupid dog. I can't believe this. I have to watch over you. It's not like anything's going to happen. Your too stupid to do anything but drool and sleep." He looked at the dog. It still had its head cocked. "What am I doing? I'm talking to a dog. Your too stupid to understand me anyway."

The dog started growling. Inuyasha looked down.

"You growling at me!?" Inuyasha growled back. "Mutt! I'm a lot scarier then you!"

The dog growled deeper then started to glow some sort of blue.

"What the"- Inuyasha was cut short as the glow started to envelop him.

He jumped and landed on the other side of the well. "A demon dog! I have to warn Kagome!"

The dog jumped and landed on the opposite rim of the well. Then it began speaking.

"Inuyasha. Don't worry about Kagome. I'm not going to hurt her. But just to make sure I'm going to put a curse on you."

"What! A curse! What are you going to do, pee on me?"

The dog growled even more. "I'm going to show you how I feel. And the only way to become yourself is to get the one you love to kiss you."

"What! What are you talking about!?"

Inuyasha felt dizzy then suddenly darkness fell over him and he blacked out.

Kagome came running with her backpack with her. "Kohashi, are you ready?"

The dog barked and jumped into Kagome's arms. She giggled.

"Where's Inuyasha? I told him to stay and watch you. I'll sit him for it later but right now lets get you to my time."

00000

Inuyasha opened his eyes. _What happened to me? I have a splitting headache._

He stood up and shook his head. He looked around. He somehow felt smaller.

_What going on?!_

He walked around and bumped into the well. _What the!? How did the well get bigger than me!? Wait, the demon dog said he put a curse on me. But, what curse?_

He looked around when he saw something behind him. _A demon wants to sneak up on me huh? Well today is not my day so he's going to be in for it!_

Inuyasha stayed still then started to chase the demon. _Think you can get away from me can you!? You're not going anywhere!_

He kept chasing and chasing going in circles. It felt like hours of circling till he got tired and dizzy.

He was panting heavily. _Still around are ya? Well big mistake!_ He glared at the strange furry white demon.

_I'm going to get you this time!_ He thought as he started chasing it again. Going in faster circles.

Kagome lifted her backpack over the well and hoisted herself up. She looked around then found a pure white dog chasing its tail. Going offal fast.

She giggled. Then picked up her backpack and went over to the preoccupied dog.

_I'll getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha!_ He chanted in his head.

"What a cute puppy!" Kagome burst out startling the dog.

_What the!_ Inuyasha was broken from his concentration when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Kagome!" He barked wagging his tail he thought was a demon.

Kagome looked at the dog. It barked at her and started wagging its tail. She thought very lucky to find another dog.

"What are you doing all the way out here? It's dangerous. C'mon, I'll take you back to the hut with me." She said picking up the stray dog.

"What are you talking about? And how did you pick me up so easily?" Inuyasha barked. But she only looked down and smiled.

"Silly puppy. It's a good thing I found you before a demon did." She giggled and trotted through the forest.

_Silly puppy? What is she talking about?_ He looked at his hands now paws. _What the!_ He looked down at the ground and found to back legs that were his. Also paws. Then he saw a tail. The one he thought that was a demon._ How? Wait! It was that stupid mutt that Kagome found two days ago! It was a demon dog and it placed a curse on me! So now I'm a dog! How am I going to reverse this!_

Inuyasha looked around and thought what the demon had said.

_Wait a minute! He said I have to get the one I love to KISS me! But how do I get Kagome to know it's me?_

"Kagome!" An orange blob of fur ran up to his surrogate mother.

"Hello Shippo!" Said Kagome giving him a smile.

"Wow! Where did you find that dog?" Asked the young kitsune.

"I found the cute little guy by the well chasing his tail." Said Kagome as Miroku and Sango came over to greet their friend.

"It's a good thing you found him before a demon could." Said Sango.

"By the way, has anybody seen Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

"I haven't seen him since I left for my time. I'm kinda worried about him." Kagome looked over at the forest squeezing the dog in her grip.

_She's worried about me?_

"That idiot is probably with Kikyo again." Said Shippo giving a small shrug.

Kagome squeezed the dog Inuyasha even tighter knocking some breath out of him. "Well, I hope he's happy with her."

_Too tight! Kagome! Too tight!_

He felt something cold and wet hit his ears. He looked up to see Kagome crying. He mentally gasped as the tears started pouring down faster.

"I hope he's happy in hell with Kikyo!" She yelled before running off toward Goshinboku.

"There she goes again." Miroku sighed and shook his head.

00000

Kagome sat under the tree and cried with Inuyasha just sat and watched.

Do I really cause you all this pain? Whenever I go to see Kikyo? Now I feel like a complete jerk 

"Why Inuyasha! Why do you always do this to me?" Kagome sobbed harder.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to her and started to lick her knee.

Kagome gasped and looked down through tear stained eyes to see the dog she found. She started petting him and scratching his ears.

Inuyasha whined and nudged her hand as she continued scratching.

"You need a name. I can't just keep calling you him or anything like that." She paused and looked into his deep golden eyes. "You know, you look a lot like Inuyasha. How about I call you Inu. How would you like that?"

Inuyasha barked and wagged his tail.

Kagome giggled and picked up the dog and put him in her lap. She looked up towards the sky and just stared at nothing. "Why Inuyasha?" She whispered so quietly that Inuyasha barley picked it up. He listened intently.

"Why Inuyasha? Why do you always do this to me? You don't even know how I feel about you. I don't even know how you feel about me." Kagome started crying again. "But I'll tell you anyway. I love you Inuyasha. I love you so much. But…you aren't here to tell me how you feel." Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto and bewildered Inuyasha. His gold eyes shimmering in the sudden sun spots through the leaves.

_Oh Kagome. I love you too. But I can't tell you right now. I don't know how to tell you. Please stop crying._ Inuyasha reached up and started licking her face licking away the tears. He whined when he finished and looked into her brown eyes.

Kagome giggled. "I'm glad you're worried about me. But it's nothing I can do. I can't stop Inuyasha from going to hell with Kikyo. I can't stop myself from loving him. I can't stop myself for wanting him to be happy while I'm miserable. I just can't stop those things from happening because I love him."

Inuyasha whined. _Please Kagome, don't do this to yourself. I'm happy with you. I don't want you to be miserable. I don't want you to stop loving me. I don't want to go with Kikyo. I don't love her! I love you!_

Kagome smiled at the innocent face he was giving her. _It's like Inu's trying to tell me something. But I don't know what._

"C'mon lets go back to the village. It's suppertime anyway. I don't know what I'm going to feed you but I'll find something." Kagome picked up Inuyasha and started walking off to the hut.

00000

The Raman was finally done and Kagome passed it out to everyone. She couldn't find anything for Inu to eat so she just gave him some Raman as well, which he slurped up within a couple on minutes.

Kagome giggled. _It usually takes Inuyasha to eat Raman in a few seconds. For Inu a few minutes. Strange._

Shippo was finished and started to mess around with Inu. Shippo yanked on his tail and giggled evilly.

"Hey ya runt! Knock it off!" Barked and growled Inuyasha. He started to chase Shippo around the hut.

"Kagome! Help me!" The little kitsune jumped into her arms to try to escape the jaws of the growling Inu.

Inuyasha growled and barked a few more times before he was satisfied that the little brat had learned its lesson. He snorted and walked off into a corner and curled up.

"Shippo, you shouldn't have mad him mad then he wouldn't have chased you." Said Kagome putting Shippo down.

"Sorry Kagome. I won't do it again." He gave one of his mischievous grins and ran out of the hut.

"Stupid pup. Always going to Kagome for protection. I'll teach him someday." Inuyasha grumbled.

"When will that be?" Asked a voice he hadn't heard before.

Inuyasha jumped two feet in the air before turning around and finding Kilala staring at him. "Huh?"

"I said, 'when will that be?'" Kilala sat there with a smirk on her face.

"Holy crap! I can understand Kilala!"


End file.
